¿Fidelidad?
by Darketa
Summary: Cuando sólo quieres obedecer a tu instinto y lo demás... pues no importa LenxAnna


**¿Fidelidad?**

**Por: Darketa**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco**

¿Fidelidad? Que palabra tan profunda, y con un significado conocido por todos pero lo que realmente no se sabe es a quien serle fiel, ¿a la familia? ¿A los amigos? ¿A la pareja? ¿A ti mismo? ¡Que Difícil Decidirlo! Bueno no es tan difícil, más difícil es serlo, o por lo menos para mí una persona de mi naturaleza, que necesita contacto físico, ¿con quién? eso da totalmente igual, También da igual el cariño, el amor ...

- ¿En qué piensas Len?-Pregunta un guapo y gallardo ainu

-eso da igual

-Siempre eres tan extraño

-Lo sé, pero así y todo estás loco por mí-respondió Len Mientras sonreía

-jajaja eso siempre, sabes que te amo

Ambos muchachos salieron de la habitación para ir al comedor donde se encontraban los demás integrantes de la pensión. El joven ainu se sentó a desayunar y su novio se sentó junto a él para compartir con los demás de manera apacible, pero a pesar de todo lo aparente había uno de ellos que estaba demasiado incómodo. Sí, era ella: Anna .Estaba muy incómoda, no entendía no cabía en su cabeza cómo podía haber caído en el juego en ese tan bajo y sucio juego y actuar como si nada pasara en realidad.

La muchacha rubia al mirar a la persona que la hizo caer en su juego, no Pudo evitar que su mente remontara hacia lo sucedido la noche anterior.

**INICIO DEL RECUERDO**

Anna Estaba sentada en uno de los escaños ubicado en el patio de la pensión, Cuando escuchó que alguien o algo se acercaba

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

-Anna tranquila, soy yo

-Ah, sólo eres tú Len

-uy veo que andas simpática esta noche-dijo sarcásticamente el joven

-No fastidies

- ¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti?

-si puedes mover tu humanidad hasta aquí, no veo por qué no

El chino sólo soltó un gran suspiro, se sentó A su lado y Permaneció en silencio ...

- ¿Por qué no estás en tu habitación con Horo Horo?

-Porque quiero mirar las estrellas y tú ¿por qué no estás en tu habitación?

-Porque no puedo dormir

- ¿Y se puede saber la razón?-Preguntó el chino Acercándose un poco más a la chica y poniéndole extraña atención

-ay me voy a Arrepentir de contarte, pero bueno, pierdo nada: lo que sucede es que hay veces en que ...

-Dime, no te preocupes que no diré nada-y se acercó otro poco más a la chica

-Lo que pasa es que hay veces en que me siento poco atractiva, poco femenina-dijo la chica avergonzada y vulnerable al perder su semblante siempre estoico

El joven chino ya muy cerca de ella, en un gesto osado tomó el rostro de la rubia y la miro a los ojos con una expresión decidida y con sus intenciones claras

-en lo personal yo no creo eso, te encuentro atractiva y hermosa, eres realmente adictiva

-No sabes lo que dices - y se zafó del gesto del chino

El chino ya más que decidido, Volvió a tomar el rostro de la chica y le dio un beso, que para su sorpresa la chica no evitó. ¿Por qué habrá sido?, bueno el no importa, Solo Quería Obtener algo de la chica, no porque le gustara, ni Porque la quisiera ni mucho menos, sólo se le antojó en el momento y lo hizo, al final Una vez más su naturaleza lo traicionaba y se dejaba llevar por un impulso, que lo Hacía ser infiel a la persona a quien decía amar, pero no le importaba, no sentía culpa alguna, y Horo no por Tendría que enterarse y y así tampoco sufriría por la infidelidad, mal que mal Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente

- ¡¿Y eso? ¡¿Qué te pasa?-Reclamó la rubia Después de disfrutar el pasional beso del guapo chico

-niégame que te gustó, ¿quieres otro?-dijo de manera intrigante y sexy

- ...-La rubia guardó silencio

-Bueno, silencio Otorga

Y la besó otra vez de Manera aún más urgente y pasional, satisfaciendo lo que su propio instinto y su ego le exigían, y otra vez la chica se dejó, no puso resistencia y cedió apesar de lo que pasaba por su mente, no podía resistirse al chico, a pesar que le estaba siendo infiel a Yoh, y eso le dolía mucho, no sabia como lo miraría a la mañana siguiente y cómo se las arreglaría para cargar con la culpa, que mal se sentía todo esto, pero no quería parar, si había algo que tuviera que asumir por lo menos que fuera algo que valiera la pena.

-ay Dios, debo decir que besas bien-dijo en un tono muy natural

-Gracias, pero creo que no debimos

- ¿Por qué no?

-ya sabes por Yoh Y por Horo

-Sigo sin entender

-Bueno no importa, pero respóndeme una cosa. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque quise

- ¿Quisiste Por qué? ¿qué te llevo a hacerlo? Debe haber alguna razón ¿Acaso sientes algo por mí?

- ¿Por ti? Nada es lo que siento, que te haya besado no quiere decir nada, los besos no sólo por amor

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me hiciste una serle infiel a Yoh?

-Yo no te obligué a nada, tú sola me correspondiste, los besos son de dos-reclamó molesto Len

- ¡Pero tú empezaste!

- ¿Sabes? A veces eres tan estúpida, tan infantil, un beso no es nada, es sólo placer de momento, no significa nada. Otra cosa aquí no ha pasado nada ¿OK? Ni a ti ni a mí nos conviene hablar

Al terminar sus palabras el muchacho se retiro dejando a Anna completamente desconcertada

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

- ¿Qué sucede Annita? - Preguntó Yoh al ver a la Itako tan distraída

- ¿Ah? Nada

- estás muy extraña-insistió el muchacho

- Es verdad esta demasiado extraña-dijo Len descaradamente

-no pasa nada, es enserio-respondió lanzándole una mirada de odio al chino

Una vez más todo era como él lo deseaba, otra persona más había sucumbido ante sus encantos y Tendría que guardar silencio, siempre era igual, siempre todo estaba bajo su control, manipulando la situación A su antojo, sin sentir culpa alguna a pesar de ser infiel a quién decía amar, lo único que importaba era serle fiel a su naturaleza, a su instinto animal, al cual alimentaba con esporádicos encuentros carnales paralelos, eso era él, esa era su esencia, ese era Len Tao.

**FIN.**

**N/A: Sé que lo había subido antes, pero había unos errores horrendos que TENÍA que corregir **


End file.
